


Milk

by MagicalMoon



Series: Aylen and Anya [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Growing Up, Motherhood, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Kathryn is experiencing the consequences of breastfeeding and Aylen's curiosity has peaked once again





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first entry in the "Aylen and Anya" series! These characters (besides Aylen and Anya) do not belong to me and no copyright is intended. With that said enjoy :)

Kathryn was examining her swollen, raw nipples. She winced when she ran her fingers over them. 

“Hey, babe you okay ?” Chakotay asked as he entered their room. 

“No” as if on cue Anya began to cry. Kathryn gently picked their two-month-old up and placed her to her tender breast making Kathryn wince once again. “She wants to eat every 45 minutes, and my nipples are raw. I never imagined breastfeeding would be so painful.” 

Chakotay gave his wife a chaste kiss before placing a kiss on the baby’s head “why don’t you try pumping ?” 

The older woman sighed “ I thought about it, but I love the connection I have with Anya while she feeds.” 

“How about you alternate between pumping and feeding” he suggested.

She looked down at Anya who was feeding greedily “I suppose. I didn’t even think of that.” When the baby was done, Chakotay took the baby and proceeded to burp her while Kathryn applied some nipple cream. She hissed in pain “how did mom do this twice.” 

Chakotay chuckled and placed their daughter in her bassinet “Rest my love, you look tired. I’ll go get Aylen and make dinner.” All Kathryn could do was nod. Before drifting off to sleep. 

 

“Papa, when I get home can I play with the baby?” Aylen asked excitedly. 

He took his daughters backpack and held her hand as they walked “Anya may be sleeping, but you can play with her when she is awake.” 

“Why does Anya sleep so much.” the young girl said curiously. 

“Because she's tiny and growing which uses up energy.” Chakotay came up with not quite knowing the answer. Luckily it fulfilled his daughter’s curiosity for the moment. For the remainder of their trip home, Aylen told her papa about the picture she drew at school. 

 

~~~

A few days later Kathryn sat on the couch and read through the pamphlet with directions that came with the breast pump Chakotay picked up on his way home from work. Meanwhile, Aylen played with Anya who happened to be in her baby swing intensely focusing on her sister who was playing with her feet. 

By the time Kathryn figured out how to use the pump, her breasts were full and tender. After sterilizing the bottles that came with it, she sat back on the couch beside Aylen who was eating a bowl of chips. She glanced at her mommy and made a strange face 

“Mommy what's those?” she asked pointing to the contraption that Kathryn was attempting to use. 

“It's a machine that allows me to put milk in bottles for Anya.” Finally, Kathryn had the cups on correctly, and the pressure was tolerable, but the let down was proving to be difficult. The older woman had read somewhere that looking at the baby can help, so she looked at a new sleeping Anya resting peacefully. Finally, she felt it working.

Aylen watched the whole production with fascination “Woah, does it hurt ?” 

Kathryn smiled and shook her head “no not really, but it does feel sort of weird.” 

“It looks like normal milk” Aylen observed, “does it taste like milk?” 

The older woman shrugged “I’m not sure, I heard it's a bit sweeter and its supposed to be very beneficial when it comes to nutrients and things of that nature.” Kathryn paused for a moment “I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you wanted to try some. When I’m done, I’ll put a bit in a glass.” 

The six-year-old looked up in excitement “ Okay !” 

 

When Kathryn was done pumping, she went into the kitchen where Chakotay was finishing up dinner. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Thank you for picking up the breast pump today.” 

“You’re welcome, anything for you darling.” He turned the burner off before turning around and kissing his wife. “How did it go?” 

“Fine, it was a bit difficult to grasp, but I got two bottles of milk out of it. I’ll probably feed her during the night and then try using bottles with her tomorrow. Oh, and our curious little girl decided to want to taste her sister’s food.” Kathryn told her husband teasingly. 

“Is that so?” he responded with a sly smile. “What about me?” 

His wife rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm “watch it, mister. I don’t have enough for everyone.” 

He then regarded her seriously. “I know breastfeeding can be a little strange in front of other people. I wanted to thank you for including Aylen.”  
“I’m not embarrassed at all in front of her. When I explained to her why I chose to breastfeed Anya, I mentioned that it provides a special bond between mom and baby. She took that to mean we didn’t have a special bond because I didn’t breastfeed her. I told her that we have a special bond, but it was formed differently. Nonetheless, I decided I wanted Aylen to share this experience with Anya and me.” Chakotay kissed her on the head. He thanked the spirits every day that they blessed him and more importantly Aylen with such a caring woman. 

He brought the food over to the table and made a plate for Aylen while Kathryn got her own food. However, before they ate Kathryn handed her a cup. Which Aylen eagerly drank from. 

“That is so weird.” the young girl concluded giggling. “Anya likes this ?”

Kathryn took a bite of chicken “I guess, she does drink it after all.” 

“So did you like it?” Chakotay asked 

“Yeah but I think I’ll stick with normal milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please show some love by giving this fic a kudos and I also love comments. Feel free to comment any prompts/ideas you have for this series :) there is much more to come


End file.
